


Parallel Worlds

by H3L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern, Smut, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3L/pseuds/H3L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to the Jaime x Brienne one sentence Tumblr meme challenge...if anyone is still reading these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to you could listen to _Fade into you_ by Mazzy Star while you read this. I was listening to it while I wrote.

  
_“Every single decision you make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where...”_ -The Doctor

**Fluff:** “And they all lived happily ever after,” Brienne whispered softly into the golden hair of the head nestled heavily on her shoulder.

“Did they?” Jaime asked from the doorway before walking over and lifting the little girl from her mother’s lap and tucking her into bed.

“Yes,” his wife said, coming to stand behind them. “Yes, we did.”

 

 **Angst:** _Kingslayer’s whore,_ Brienne mused, her thoughts mimicking the shouts of the crowd as she braced herself to stand and spit out the mud and blood that soured her tongue, “I am his champion,” she said, “not his whore.”

 

 **Unresolved Sexual Tension:** He and Brienne kissed, kissed and kissed again with blades instead of lips, hilts in place of hands. When she pinned him, Jaime just frowned. He was startled by his own arousal and the darkness of her usually bright blue eyes but not so much that he would let her leave him. 

“Care for another dance,” he panted. “My Lady?” 

 

 **Alternate Universe:** The Lannister’s may be used to buying and trading life like coin in their dark speakeasies and lavish clubs, assigning prices to even the most priceless things, but Brienne Tarth was not a bauble to be sold to the highest bidder. _Especially not to Jaime Lannister_ , she thought.

 

 **Modern:** She cringed and wrapped her arms tighter across her chest when a slow song began and the lights dimmed, trying to figure out why she was standing in the gym, in the half-light, watching as happy couples swayed in rhythm on the dance floor. 

Then the doors opened and spilled light into the gym, silhouetting him and making his golden hair glow. Brienne bit her lip nervously as he unwrapped her arms and led her out beneath the lights with his good hand... _oh, yeah, she promised him she’d be there._

 

 **Hurt/Comfort:** _Kevan Lannister. Dead. Cersei Baratheon. Guilty._ He tried to take a steadying breath, his heart beating faster than it had during his meeting with the Lady Stoneheart, and found his throat closed; panicked Jaime choked but quickly felt her large, warm hand cover his and he gulped in air like a drowned man. 

 

 **First Time:** Soft strains of flute and fiddle came wafting down the mountain and it frayed Brienne’s nerves. She wanted to be moving, wanted to find Sansa, but she couldn’t approach the Gates of the Moon before nightfall and certainly not before everyone had cleared the hall. 

Jaime was singing along to the music as he awkwardly honed his blade with his one good hand.

“A stranger’s light comes on slowly, a stranger’s heart without a home,” she began to sing with him but Jaime abruptly stopped. “What?”

“I didn’t know you were capable of singing, my Lady.” Brienne scoffed and stuttered, blushing all the while, but when Jaime started singing again she joined him and he did not stop. 

 

 **Friendship:** “Jaime, where are we going,” Brienne asked, huffing slightly beside him. He was glad to be back in Casterly Rock after all was said and done, an old and maimed lion he certainly was, but a living one thanks to the woman beside him. 

“I want to show you something,” he said smartly, grabbing her hand and taking off at a run. He smiled, dragging her with him, as he leapt. He only stopped smiling when he and Brienne broke the surface of the glassy water, hand-in-hand, and he had to clench his mouth shut to stop from inhaling the brackish tide.

 

 **Smut:** She couldn’t breathe. His mouth was hot over hers and his body, filthy as it was, as filthy as hers, was hard against her. Brienne arched against him, pushing away from the wood of the inn wall and frantically scrambling to hold on to his hips with her blunt nails and strong fingers. “Jaime,” she whispered as he licked and bit into the flesh of her neck, driving his pelvis forward and almost painfully pushing his hard cock against her damp smallclothes. “Jaime.”

 

 **Death:** In Jaime Lannister’s opinion the battlefield and the birthing room aren’t so different; both stink of shit and blood and often people die there…he only wished his Brienne had died on the battlefield so he could have died with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, _Valonqar_ could use an update, but never fear for the next chapter is being reviewed now so it won't be long! Hope you liked these, they were very hard to write and I basically gave up doing everything in one sentence. I didn't bother my beta with this little thing so if you have and questions, comments and criticism not only are they expected but more than welcome.


End file.
